equestripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
'''Princess Twilight Sparkle' is the main character of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise and its Comic series. Originally an Unicorn from the city of Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle was anti-social and extremely bookish. Concerned for her future, Princess Celestia sent Twilight to the small town of Ponyville where she could learn what friendship truly was. History Early Life ]] Twilight Sparkle was born and raised in the city of Canterlot. She is the sole daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light as well as little sister to Shining Armor. In spite of her eventual bookish personality, Twilight was a very playful young foal and showed open affection towards her babysitter, Princess Cadance, who she loved like a sister. She often took pleasure in annoying her older brother in any way she could, despite this, the two were still quite close and have since grown to share a loving and caring relationship with one another. A Blooming Romance Twilight is with her family when they hear the news that Cadance will be babysitting Twilight. While Twilight Velvet and Night Light are happy they found a babysitter, Twilight remarks that Shining Armors face gets "all funny" whenever he mentions Cadance. After Shining Armor left, Cadance demanded to learn every piece of relevant information she could about her older brother. Obviously confused by such an odd request, Twilight quickly pieces it all together and realizes that Cadance has a crush on Shining Armor. Cadance of course admits her feelings and ask for help. Twilight decides to help her out as she realizes Cadance is even more bookish, scrupulous and organized as her, even admitting that she thinks the would make very good friends. The two mares bond over their research and both agree that the relationship between Cadance and Shining Armor would be perfect. Cadance ask Twilight to swear that she wont tell Shining Armor of what they just did. Twilight of course, takes the oath and the two hoof-bump in celebration. Later, just before the dance, Twilight keeps her promise but gushes about how great Cadance is to her brother and how she's sure Cadance will like him. This prompts Shining Armor to give his little sister a big and loving hug before he leaves the house. Twilights and Cadances research would prove correct, as the two have been happily together ever sense. Twilight Sparkle, Monster Tracker Hatching Spike The Return of Queen Chrysalis Invasion of the Pony Snatchers Duel for Ponyville Into the Great Beyond Nightmare Rarity The Nightmare Slumber Party To The Moon! Zen And The Art of Gazebo Repair Neigh Anything Trip Down Memory Lane The Salty Sea Mare Rest and Relaxation Piracy Onto the High Seas! The Opposite Town The Mermaids Magic Bookworms The Weird Worm Different Worlds Daring Do! Sappy Romance Void Lord of the Ponies Captains Log Pony Noir Final Confrontation Birthday The Crystal Empire Conspiracy Reflections Back To Where You've Never Been Before Across Space and Time To Be Written Nom! The Good, the Bad and the Ponies To Be Written The Root of the Problem To Be Written Ponymania To Be Written Hardwork Ponyville Days To Be Written Night of the Living Apples To Be Written Siege of the Crystal Empire To Be Written MISSING! The Awesome Two Wings Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day To Be Written Pinkie's Party To Be Written Ponies of Dark Water To Be Written The Sad Princess Election To Be Written Battle of the Two Sisters Chaos Theory To Be Written From the Shadows To Be Written Animal Sanctuary To Be Written Wings Over Yakyakistan To Be Written Chaosville Legends of Magic Other Adventures Final Destination Personality and traits Although occasionally abrasive, Twilight Sparkle is a good-natured and gentle Mare who deeply loves her friends and family alike. As the de facto leader of her friends, she often leads them on their various missions, as well as other, less dangerous situations such as slumber parties and group events. Twilight Sparkle is very well organized and bondd well with Cadance over her organization skills. Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Temporary Powers Relationships Family '']] Possessions Equipment Attire Literally Residence Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Issue 1 Debut